Will You be Mine?
by HetaliaHK
Summary: There's a rumor about students dying at Lukas' school. Who could be causing these deaths? M for later chapters Norway x Yandere!Hong Kong


I DONT OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS

**Chapter 1**

"I'll be a wonderful Lukas?" Leon giggled and held a silver knife which was covered in crimson blood. Dead bodies covered the floor. He petted Lukas head softly and kissed the Norwegian's forehead. "I will make you mine.."

Lukas woke up, panting, and then sighed with relief. "It was just a dream.." He got ready for another boring dat at school day and walked to school Alone. He always loved the silence it came with it.

Once reached school, Lukas could smell the scent of blood coming from the courtyard. He shrugged it off like it was nothing, walked to class. Lukas sometimes felt like death itself was walking around the school like a normal student. Making, everybody fall into ashes every time it makes eye contact

Lukas sat in the back of the classroom. He never liked physical interaction with any of his classmates. They were all so annoying and loud, just like that Dane that always follows him. A door slammed open it almost crumbled into pieces. Vladimir ran up to Lukas after class with a slight smirk on his face.

"Salut!" The Romanian said, as he stood beside Lukas. The Romanian looked like the teen version of Dracula but not pale.

Lukas looked up from his phone, and at the Romania with a nonchalant expression

"What do you want?" Lukas asked. He actually didn't care what Vladimir had to say.

"do you want to hang out, in the magic club?"

Lukas sighed and shrugged in response at least it was a way to get out of the classroom. "Come on then," Vladimir respond and grabbed Lukas' Arm. "Hey, Lukas did you hear there's this rumor about how students keep ending up dead? they said That all the students killed were found dead, in the seniors' classrooms…"

Lukas looked down the hallway with a blank expression. "It's probably a joke…"

Leon saw Vladimir and Lukas together. "Lukas…." He bit his lip and gripped on his cell phone, and turned away, to find avoid them.

Arthur sat in the room, mixing potions, while eating scones "You're Late.." he mumbled.

Vladimir laughed and sat on the table. "Sorry, Lukas is just slow.."

Lukas sat by the window and saw Leon, dragging two dead bodies outside, the blood left a trail. Lukas eyes widen and kept quiet. He didn't want to cause a scene. Leon hid the bodies in the dumpster and sighed. "Heavy pieces of shit….I would never let you hurt Lukas.." he giggled and smiled. His hands were covered in blood. He rubbed his hands with his shirt and grasped his hands together, with a cute smile "I'll protect you, Lukas, and then you'll love me."

Lukas left the club early and went to go find Leon. He walked toward Leon's Classroom and gulped. Lukas felt the same feeling as before, it was coming from inside. he slowly grasped on the door handle, and opened the door. There he saw Leon sitting by the window and texting on his phone. Lukas sighed and walked towards Leon. "Hei."

Leon smiled and looked up at Lukas. "Hey Lukas~" he replied, he closed his cell, and leaned on the chair. Lukas run his fingers through Leon's hair, leaning closer to the cantonese. He gave a cold stare into Leon's eyes which were filled with pain and insanity. "Are you the one, killing students?" he asked. Leon smiled and pulled Lukas into a kiss, blushing slightly. "Im doing this for you," he answered. The sky turned red as a lake filled with blood. The empty classrooms from earlier, was now filled with the past bodies that Leon killed. Leon pulled out his knife and placed on the desk. "Everybody who hurts Lukas should die."

"Right Lukas….."

Lukas kept his blank expression, and pulled away. He couldn't answer the smaller nation's question, he didn't want to hurt someone that loved him, but he couldn't let everybody die because of him. The police always came by the school, but they never suspected the mysterious beauty that cause the murders of students.

"Leon I don't love you, and never will." The Norwegian lied. The words felt like deadly poison in his mouth.

Leon's eyes widen, and gripped on the knife. He been lied to before. But lukas? Lukas wouldn't lie to him right? Tears rolled down Leon's face and onto the desk.

"What?" Leon's voice cracked painfully and his hand grabbed the knife. "I just wanted you to be happy and accept me." he sighed and calmed down. Everything turned back to normal. The dead bodies were gone, everyone was alive, but except one thing was missing from Lukas' sight which was Leon. Lukas felt like he torn apart a person limb by limb. Ever since that day Leon stopped coming to school. Lukas asked the teacher was the cantonese teen was okay, but all he got was ' We don't even know ourselves..' Lukas just nodded and went to outside where the dumpster was out. The Norwegian punched the large container. Not even physical pain could overcome how he regretted playing with Leon's feelings. He knew he loved him deep inside. His voice, His eyes, His smile. The Norwegian loved everything about him, but he always told to himself that he would never fall for him. All he wanted now was Leon by his side. Lukas sighed, and looked at the dent he made on the dumpster.

"I should've have lied to you in the first place..I cant stand not knowing if you're okay or not.. I want to make you special..I want to make you mine.."


End file.
